I'm infected by Mark Sloan
by lovemewhenyoucan
Summary: M-rated. That should say everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Last night's episode was amazing so I thought about writing my own scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters because if I did Slexie was back a long time ago.**

**Enjoy it and review! **

Lexie finished her shift and she was heading to the parking lot when she saw Mark. The moment she saw him a flutter erupted in her stomach and she could feel her whole body under a slight tremble. She wasn't ready to tell him but the thought that she might be losing him to another woman was killing her and without even realizing, she was getting closer and closer to him.

'Oh, hey" her lips and chin were already trembling.

"Hey"

"Umm... thank you.. for today.. for letting me …umm.." she couldn't find her words and she was trying so hard not to chicken out and lose him forever. After all, he was her soulmate.

"You did a good job in there." he wasn't even paying attention to her; it was too hard to look her in the eyes without feeling like his heart was being ripped off his chest. It's hard enough to know that the person you love is not in love with you, not anymore.

"Thanks" She was trying so hard to keep it together. She was already planning her speech but she couldn't find the right words to say. How could she tell him that after all this time she was still in love with him? How could she tell him that all the harsh words she had told him in the past meant nothing? What if he was not in love with her anymore? What if she ruined his chance with Julia? She was trying to find reasons not to tell him but she knew there was no time for what ifs, no time for explanations, no time for her. His eyes met hers and he could read a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I love you!" the words slipped from her lips before she could think twice about what she had just said. "Oh, G— oh, my God. That just came… Fly— Flying out of my face like it was s— s— some kind of— I— I— I love you. I just— God. Did it again. I… I— I— I— I love you. I— I do. I just— I— I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it. And Jackson is a great guy. He— he is, and he— he's gorgeous, and— and he's younger than you, and he doesn't have any grandkids or— or babies with his lesbian B.F.F.s and he's an Avery, and— and he liked me, you know? He— he really liked me. But it was never gonna work out because I— I love you."

Mark was just looking at her not knowing what her point was. He thought she just needed to get it off her chest because, after all, they both moved on… at least, he had. He was happy with Julia and a simple I love you couldn't change that

"I'm so in love with you.. and you're – you're – you're in me it's –it's like I have a disease. It's like I'm infected by Mark Sloan. And I just can't – I can't think about anything or anybody. And I can't sleep. I can't breathe. And I can't eat. And I love you. I just – I love you all the time, just every minute of every day. And I-..I-..I-.. I love you."

What she's just said broke all his defenses. It was then when he realized he didn't really moved on, he was still in love with Lexie and no one or nothing could change that. . Those three words surprised Mark and he didn't know what to say. He was watching her - her eyes, her face, her cheeks, her hair. At that moment he wanted to say million things, but the surprise took his words

"Hey Lexie!" Lexie heard a woman's voice behind her. It was Julia. "I thought you said the lobby, are you ready?" Julia asked Mark.

Lexie left before Mark could even say a word. What was she thinking when she told him that? He was obviously head over heels in love with Julia and she should have thought of that when she heard they were thinking about having a baby together. She drove back to Meredith's house trying to hold back her tears. She was actually happy there was nobody home to see her that way. Meredith and Derek were out to celebrate and Zola was staying over at Callie's.

She went to her room and sat down on the floor. She pressed her back against the wall, resting her head backwards. She didn't want to cry, she was done crying over someone who obviously didn't want her anymore. She had been standing there for hours thinking about him, about them, about everything when she heard a knock on her room door. She couldn't care less who it was at the door, she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"I love you too." Hearing these words, her heartbeat became faster, cold sweat and chills ran through her body.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she has just heard. She rubbed her eyes only to be sure she wasn't dreaming, but there he was at her door saying that he loved her. "What did you just say?" a little smile lit up her face.

"I love you Little Grey! You are the one I want to spend my whole life with. I want to go to bed with you and wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. When you told me you didn't want to love me I thought that my whole world was going to fall apart. When I got back on my feet you were still there, you were still the woman I loved so I learnt to live in pain. So when you told me you loved me earlier, it was for the first time in a very long time that I felt happy, that I could look into your eyes without my heart aching." He sat down next to her wrapping her hands around her.

"What about Julia?"

"I broke up with her when we got home. She's lovely, but she isn't you.."

Without even knowing his lips crashed into hers. Lexie took this opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth and their tongues dueled for power. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up as he was trying to stand up. They were both now standing up looking in each other's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked almost whispering. She didn't say anything running her tongue along the length of his neck. A smirk appeared on his face.. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'.."

He put his hands on her hips as he felt her hot breath floating past his neck and pulled her back against him. Lexie could feel his erection against her thigh so he grinds her pelvis closer to him causing them both to moan.

"You're playing dirty Little Grey.." he said as he was unbuttoning her shirt. He took her shirt off revealing the perfect shape of her breasts. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra turned him on even more. "God Lex, you are driving me crazy." She looked at him and she could read the desire in his eyes. That's when she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. His hands were following the perfect shape of her body from her breasts to her waist and hips, pulling down her jeans. He took a step back to admire her and then he flipped her around so she was now facing the wall, his hard erection rubbing against her buttocks.

"So are you.." She couldn't help it but rub her ass into his hardness. "I swear to God Lex, you're killing me " he said as she turned around to help him take off his t-shirt. Her fingers travelled all the way down from his muscular chest to his crotch cupping him into her hands causing him to moan. With her other hand she unbuckled his belt pulling his pants to the ground. They were now both in their underwear.

He pulled her up against the wall and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her warmth coming through her panties. "I need you, Mark!" she whispered in his ear.

He took off his boxers and helped her with her underwear. "Turn around!" he grinned. She did exactly what he told her putting her arms up resting against the wall. He put one hand on her hip and another one cupping one of her breasts as he positioned himself at her entrance. He crashed in her with such a force that it would've hurt if she wasn't so wet. She moved herself back and forth his length, both screaming each others' names. "Come with me" she said trying not to lose herself. As their bodies were moving in sync, Mark kissed the back of her neck and licked the space between her ear and hairline. This took Lexie over the edge as her juices were leaking and she began to scream of pleasure. Only the sound of her voice was enough for Mark to come with Lexie. He lifted her up and turned her so he could kiss her passionately. Her arms were wrapped around his neck pushing herself into him. After another round, they both crashed in her bed, still panting.

"I love you!"

"I love you too! "


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last chapter because I am going to write some more. It's my first M-rated story and I'm still trying to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review, please; I'd love to know your personal opinion. **

She woke up wrapped up in his arms with her back facing him and his mouth still on her collarbone. She didn't want to wake him up so she stood still for a few minutes until he finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning, handsome." she whispered. A soft smile appeared on his face when he realized she was in his arms, she was his. He couldn't help but think about all the mornings they will spend like this, holding her tightly.

"Good morning, beautiful." As she heard his voice, her eyes lightened up and it was then when she realized he was the one; the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She stood still in his arms with a large smile on her face not knowing what to say to him as she was beyond happy with all that happened to her, to them.

"Lex ..." he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah..?" she still had that big smile on her face that he loved so much.

"You do realize we need to talk, right? I don't want to mess this up. I want to take it slow, no sex, no rushing.." he said.

"Yeah big boy, you sure you can do that?" she giggled and rubbed her buttocks against his pelvis feeling his erection growing under her naked butt.

"You evil woman! damn I'm going to need a cold shower now!" he said as he got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry Mark!" she said giggling.

"You should be!" he was heading to the bathroom not looking at her. He knew that the moment he looks at her, he won't be able to resist the temptation. He knew it was his last chance with her and he didn't want to screw that up with sex. He screwed his friendship with Derek when he had sex with Addison, he almost wanted to take some time off from work because of the sex he had with the nurses in the hospital and the biggest mistake he had ever done was to have sex with Callie when he still loved Lexie.

"Mark?.." she called him.

"What?" he said still not turning to face her.

"You are sexy and -.."

"Lex!.."

"..and I would love to share a cold shower with you" she said as she stood up and got closer to him. He could feel her breath past his shoulder and her cold hands going up and down his muscular back.

"Lex, don't.." he murmured. "We agreed to take this slow, remember?"

"No, you did" she said, her hand still travelling down his back and his bare chest. "One shower. Let's just go fast this morning and then we can go slow as long as you want."

"A bubble bath sounds better." he gave in and she softly smile when she realized what she could do to him. He never felt anything like that before. He could normally resist to anything, but not to her and that must mean something. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter near the sink as he filled the small Jacuzzi near the window with hot water and bubbles . "But we're not having sex; we're not having anything, hear me?" He didn't think he could keep his arms off her body but he would try and do his best.

"I wouldn't bet on that, big Sloan" she had that provocative look on her face that Mark couldn't resist but he was trying very hard to.

He stepped between her legs and lifted her up as she put her legs around his waist pushing herself against his body causing him to moan. He stepped in as he placed her into his lap and she rested her head backwards on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his leg as she moved it slowly up to his inner thigh and then back down and rested it on his knee.

"Lex, don't-"

"Why, do you enjoy it?" she smiled innocently to him. "Can I least kiss you?"

"Okay, fine…if I'm that irresistible"

They began kissing and her hands were touching seductively every inch of his body. He gave up trying to resist her and pulled her into a long kiss. She turned around facing him and put her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection at the entrance of her core as he pulled her closer to him. With his fingers he began massaging her clit, pulling the folds of her skin.

"Ma.. Mark, stop – just stop teasing me"

"Why, do you enjoy it?" he smirked as he continued to do his thing. He placed his head between her breasts and licked that space moving his tongue to one of her nipples. A deep moan slipped her mouth as he continued to suck on her erected nipples as his fingers were still rubbing her clit. She could feel an orgasm shake her whole body.

"So, do you think you are the only one that can tease?" she asked as her hand grabbed his naked erection. She began playing with it and Mark couldn't focus on what he was doing to her.

"I need you" he said.

**This is all for now. I was going to keep on writing but I'm not really in the mood for such a story since, as you already know, Lexie died. I will add more chapters to it one day but until then, this story won't be updated.**


End file.
